Thermoplastic elastomers have been foamed using chemical blowing agents, low-boiling hydrocarbons, or chlorofluorocarbons as foaming agents. All of these agents have drawbacks, based on inefficiency, high cost, difficulty of use, and, more recently, environmental considerations. Although the chlorofluorocarbons have been widely and effectively used in foaming thermoplastic elastomers, their perceived threat to the ozone layer has prompted a search for alternative foaming methods which do not possess environmental hazards or present any of the other drawbacks.